


My Sun and Stars

by ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BioSteel Camp 2017, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Game of Thrones mentions, like so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername/pseuds/ihavenotwittypunsforthisusername
Summary: -See you in two days-It was the first text Tom had received from Mike since he signed with the Coyotes. When Mike left, it was hard. In the beginning the texts were everyday, then once every couple days, once a week, then rarely, and slowly as Tom stopped replying when he couldn’t stop himself from saying, ‘I love you. I miss you.’ORMike and Tom figure shit out at the BioSteel camp and watch Game of Thrones





	My Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: [Link text](https://andreburakvsky.tumblr.com/post/164521342933/i-am-the-happiest-i-have-ever-been-my-skin-is)
> 
> I wrote this in like two hours procrastinating my work, and like the first fic ive written in a year. It has no beta and I constantly flip verb tenses, whoops. If there's any blaring errors pls point them out. Theres so many GOT references in this im so sorry, im rewatching all of s7 rn. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and all that shit.

**See you in two days**

It was the first text Tom had received from Mike since he signed with the Coyotes. When Mike left, it was hard. In the beginning the texts were everyday, then once every couple days, once a week, then rarely, and slowly as Tom stopped replying when he couldn’t stop himself from saying, ‘I love you. I miss you.’ And Mike stopped texting. But when he got the text, sitting in the airport on his way to the BioSteel Camp, he knew that he would have a second chance.

**Flying out today.**

**U in DC?**

**Yeah**

**Meet up when you get here? Ill pick u up?**  

Tom sent back his flight details. Airplanes always made Tom nervous, the shaking and the bumps. He could barely take it. When Mike was with there, Mike would always distract him with a story about his dog or the analyzing the latest Game of Thrones episode. Tom couldn’t watch the show anymore without thinking of Mike. Mike laying in Tom’s lap while Tom combs his fingers through his hair. Their shoulders pressed against one another on the plane when they missed an episode. Mike screaming at the season 6 finale.

~~~

Tom noticed Mike immediately, he would know him anywhere. When they hugged, neither of them commented on how they clung to each other, breathing each other in, holding on for way too long to be bros. Tom didn’t care though, he had Mike again. Back in his arms.

It turned out Mike had gotten a hotel room and then changed to a room with two beds for Tom. When Tom looked at it questioningly Mike just shrugged and said something about not knowing where they stand. It broke Tom’s heart. That Mike was uncertain about them, after everything that happened in DC. All the stolen looks, the gentle kisses, the bedroom eyes in the clubs. But Tom didn’t say any of this, didn’t know how to bring it up.

Dinner was normal, they caught each other up on what happened during the year they didn’t talk, neither of them mentioning the lost time. That was always the easy part, the way they fell back together so easily. It’s one of the reasons Tom loves him. The way his eyes light up when he talks about his brother or his new dog. How excited he is for the ‘Yotes training camp. Tom just lets him talk, he doesn’t want to know what his face is doing, probably has the look of a love stricken puppy.

~~~~~~

It was morning and Mike’s standing over him, slowly dripping water onto his face. “What the fuck Mike, really?” Tom wiped the water from his face and chest.

Mike just smirked, “Rise and shine,”

“Fuck you and your moringness,” Tom grumbled.

Ten minutes later Mike was shaking him, “It’s actually time to get up now,” Tom threw the sheets off of him, not missing how Mike’s eyes slid down to his morning wood and stayed there. Tom cleared his throat and sat up, Mike pulled back quickly, his face crimson.

Camp flew by, and they fell back into their old ways, asking each other to race, making Instagram posts about each other. Ganging up on Seguin or chirping the other players together. On the second to last day of camp, they all went out to a club. Mike was pressed knee to shoulder to Tom. Tom’s arm wrapped around Mike’s shoulders, bringing him close. Mike tensed at first, but relaxed into as the night went on.

Suddenly it was only them in the booth, still pressed together. Mike was running one finger up and down Tom’s jean clad thigh.

“I’ve missed you.” Mike said quietly.

Tom’s voice got caught in his throat, “So have I,”

“Why did you stop texting Tom?” His finger was still making it’s path, inching higher on each pass.

“I--I stopped knowing what to say,”

Mike’s finger stilled, “You still could’ve told me. I thought it was my fault.” Mike took a deep breath, shifted so Tom’s arm fell of his shoulders. Mike was looking at him now, he wasn’t making eye contact though, his eyes were trained on Tom’s chest, “I was miserable Tom,”

“I stopped watching Game of Thrones.” Tom blurted out. Mike’s eyes went wide and he looked at him, “I couldn’t watch it without you and it always reminded me of you,” Tom shrugged.

“I stopped watching too,” Mike admitted quietly.

Tom leaned in, his hand on Mike’s thigh, “Do you want to watch it with me again?”

Mike’s eyes grew dark, “More than anything,” Mike pulled them out of the booth, leaving behind two twenties to cover their drinks.

 

At the hotel, Mike shoved the quilt of the bed and made a pillow cocoon like they used to do and Tom was getting it cued up on the TV. Halfway through the episode, Mike’s hand was inching up Tom’s bare leg. He cupped Tom’s dick in his hand, Tom gasped.

“Mike-”

“Shh baby. Keep watching,” Mike whispered as he wrapped a hand around Tom. Stroking his slowly, Tom was making these small whining noises, getting louder as Tom got closer. Mike finally turned his head, leaned in and kissed Tom.

Tom’s body surged up, their lips disconnecting as Tom moaned Mike’s name. Tom turned his head toward Mike and kissed him again, this time harder. Pouring all of his feelings into the kiss.

“Mike,” Tom whispered again, his hand coming up to cup Mike’s cheek, “I’m in love with you,” Mike was quiet, Tom closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the pity on Mike’s face.

“Thought you’d never say it,” Mike said quietly. Tom opened his eyes, Mike was staring at the ceiling now, “I always thought you were going to DC, I gave you so many openings. But you never did. So I started to doubt myself, and then when you stopped texting, I knew that I was wrong.”

Tom sighed, “I didn’t know I was until you left. I had this empty hole in my life, in my bed, in my heart. And it took me a while to realize it was from you. I got scared. I stopped texting because I knew I couldn’t tell you over text.”

“I’m in love with you too Tom. I always have been.” A smile broke out on Mike’s face, “Ever since I saw you with that dog in the park the first summer we were in DC, and then with the ketchup thing. I knew that you were it for me.” Mike threaded their fingers together, Tom couldn’t look away from his eyes.

Tom felt his eyes well up, “You’re it for me too,”

Mike smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Tom met him halfway.

 

~~~~~~~~~

ONE YEAR LATER

~~~~~~~~~

 

Tom was nervous, he knew that Mike hated rings, so he hoped that the chain, with the small charm at the end. The 43 and 17 woven in together, small script at the bottom, _My sun and stars._

They were laying in bed, watching the latest Game of Thrones episode like they always do, except this time it’s not over Skype, and they can actually kiss. At the end of the episode Tom muted it and leaned over him to get into his jeans, bringing out the box.

“Tom,” Mike breathed out.

Tom’s hands were shaking, “Open it,”

Mike did. He eyes went wide when he read the inscription, “Tom,” He said again. Awed.

“Will you watch Game of Thrones with me when we’re old and graying?”

“Yes Tom. I will,” Mike pulled the chain out of the box and handed it to Tom, “Put it on me?” Tom did. Mike picked up the chain in the bottom of the box, it looked the same except the inscription was, _Moon of my life._

“I got one for me too, so I always carried you around.” Tom turned so Mike could clasp it. When he turned back around he was smiling, “Next episode?”

Mike kissed him once quickly, “I get to pick,”

Tom laughed and pulled Mike closer, his chain resting on Tom’s chest.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: [Link text](https://boston-strong-forever.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come scream at me about these two love birds and about GOT


End file.
